Momma Leone
by magicsunbeam
Summary: Sam loses his brother.....literally.
1. Chapter 1

Momma Leone By Magicsunbeam 

**Email: supernatural/angst/**

**Rated: T for language**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine. It and everything in it belongs to lucky old WB.**

**Summary: Sam loses his brother…. Literally.**

**Sucky summary, I know, but hey! this is me.**

_**OooooooooooooooooooooooOOOoooOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

**A low moan took Sam Winchester's attention away from the road in front of him. Holding his breath, his eyes flicked to the passenger seat, which was currently occupied by his sleeping brother. **

**Dean had took Sam by surprise earlier when he had suddenly stopped the car and without a word traded seats, bunched up his coat and wedged it between himself and the door then lay his head down. **

**Sam had watched his brother curiously as he settled.**

"_**You okay?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**You're sure?"**_

"_**Sam, I'm okay."**_

"_**You're conceding then?"**_

_**Dean shifted in the search of a comfortable spot. "Conceding to what?"**_

"_**To the fact that I was right and you were wrong."**_

"_**About what?" Dean asked, irritated.**_

"**About you being too tired to drive."  
**

"_**Dude, that was three hours ago. You weren't right."**_

"Yeah, but…" 

"_**Shut up, Sam." Dean growled closing his eyes. "I'm tired."**_

_**Smirking, Sam put the car into gear and pulled back out onto the highway.**_

**Sam had been watching Dean for a couple of days now, and although he couldn't put a finger on anything specific, he thought something wasn't quite right with his brother. What Sam had noticed was that Dean had been a little quiet and that he needed a little more sleep than usual.**

**They had just finished a gig that involved chasing a Tengu around a mountainside and there had been no signs of Dean being off his game there. Sam smirked to himself as he got a flashback of Dean sitting in a stream after he'd lost his balance and slid down a muddy embankment. **

**It suddenly occurred to Sam that maybe Dean had caught a chill from the episode. The elder Winchester had been so pissed and embarrassed, Sam reckoned that even if that was the problem; that Dean was feeling unwell, there was no way he was going to admit it to his younger brother.**

**Sam glanced across at his brother once more. Yeah, that was probably it.**

**Satisfied that Dean slipped once more into oblivion, Sam turned his attention back to the road, rubbing at the windshield he cursed softly. There was only one thing worse than driving at night, he decided, and that was driving in heavy rain at night. **

**A sudden flash of blue white lit up the Impala's interior, a huge clap of thunder following immediately in its wake.**

"**Oh, that's just great. Thank you, God. I have everything I …."**

**Dean shifted and groaned just as another flash of lightening lit up the Impala, and Sam decided between the weather and his brother enough was enough. The next motel he came across, they were stopping for the night.**

OooooooooooooooooooooooOOOoooOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooO 

**Dean woke with a start at the sound of the car door slamming.**

"**Shit, Sam." he mumbled. "Do you know how much care goes into keeping this baby in shape? Have a little more respect, Dude."**

"**Sorry." Sam apologised. "Man! It's raining cats and dogs out there."**

**As if to emphasis Sam's statement, the sky lit up electric blue and a rumble of thunder shook the car.**

**Dean squinted through the rain-covered window.**

"**Where are we?" he asked as Sam gunned the engine and moved the car forward.**

"**Colfax County." Sam replied, parking the car in front of a row of motel room doors. "I thought that because driving in this weather is so not a barrel of laughs and that because we're only about a couple hours away from Chaseton, now would be a good time to call it a night."**

**Dean slammed his eyes closed against another flash of lightening. "Good idea." He grunted.**

**OoooOoOoooO**

**By the time the brother's had dragged their bags in from the car, both were soaked from the downpour. Bag dumped on the bed, Sam headed for the bathroom before pulling himself up.**

"**You want to shower first?" he asked.**

"**Nah, go ahead. Just throw me something to dry off with, will you?" Dean replied, struggling out of his wet jacket.**

**Sam obliged, sending a large towel across the room before closing the door.**

**Fifteen minutes and one hot shower later, Sam emerged from the bathroom to find Dean dead to the world, dressed in dry tee and shorts and lying face down on top of the bed, apparently too tired to even make it under the covers. **

**Sam sighed as he took the quilt from his own bed and dropped it over his sleeping brother. They were due to meet with a paying client in the morning and from what the boys could make out from the phone call, the gig was going to involve a vengeful poltergeist. If Dean was sick, then he wasn't going to be firing on all cylinders and that could well spell trouble for the Winchester boys. Tomorrow could well be a long day.**

**Eventually, Sam climbed into his own bed and lay watching his brother sleep for a moment before turning off the lamp. **

**TBC**

**Sorry for the short, but necessary chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Winchesters aren't mine, nor is Supernatural. They belong to lucky old WB.

**Momma Leone**

**OooooooooooooOoooOoooooooooooooooooO**

**Soft, comfortable and warm.**

**Those were the first three words to enter Dean's head as he clawed his way to wakefulness. Right now he had no idea where he was or what was happening around him, but what he did know was he was reluctant to end the sleepy stupor that surrounded him.**

"**Hey."**

**Sam's voice surprised him and before he could stop himself, he'd opened his eyes and turned his head toward his brother, finding him seated at the small coffee table, laptop in front of him.**

"**Hey yourself." He replied around a yawn. "How long have you been up? What time is it?"**

"**A couple of hours or so, and it's almost eleven."**

"**Eleven! Dude, what's wrong with you? Why didn't you wake me? You know we still have some miles to do!"**

"**You needed to sleep."**

"**We don't have time to lie in. You should have woken me." Dean insisted.**

"**Dean, calm down. We don't have to be in Chaseton until three. That gives us a couple of hours to get there, three if you take your time and drive without breaking the sound barrier, and an hour to eat. We have lots of time."**

**Dean grunted in reply as he climbed out of bed. He rifled through his bag, retrieving fresh clothes before stomping off toward the bathroom.**

"**Get your gear together, Sam. We leave in twenty minutes."**

"**You're welcome!" Sam smirked as Dean slammed the bathroom door.**

**Maybe today wasn't going to be such a long day after all?**

**OooooooooooooooooooooOoooOoooooooooooooooooooooO**

"**Sam, move your butt, we've got work to do."**

**Dean came out the bathroom to find his sibling sitting on the edge of the bed, his bag and laptop all ready to go. As he moved across the room he became aware of Sam's eyes following him.**

"**What?"**

**Sam smirked and shook his head. "Nothing."**

"**So why the stupid grin. I've done something to amuse that geek brain of yours?"**

**Sam laughed. **

"**No. It's that just last night… "**

"**Aw, Sammy. Was it good for you too?" Dean interrupted with a smirk.**

**Sam rolled his eyes and continued. "Jerk. Last night I thought you were getting sick. Now I know you really are sick, just not the kind I was thinking of."**

"**Yeah well, thanks for the concern, but I'm fine. I'm also starving, so you'd better get a move on, or I'm going to leave your sorry ass behind."**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooOooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Acacia Avenue, Chaseton, was a beautiful tree lined street full of wooden homes painted in various pastel colours of the rainbow that impressed Sam. Dean on the other hand was so engrossed in finding the right house he didn't seem to notice anything else. **

"**Here we are," he finally stated, bringing the Impala to a stop. "184 Acacia."**

**Sam looked up at the big lemon coloured house in front of them. It sat well back off the wide street in gardens that were filled with the last of the summer flowers. It looked to Sam like the whole street belonged on the cover of a jigsaw puzzle box.**

"**Nice." He said appreciatively.**

**Dean smirked as he climbed out of the car and began to walk up the path to the house. "Okay Ty Pennington, let's go."**

"**You watch Extreme Makeover Home Edition? Dean, I had no idea." Sam laughed.**

**Dean shoved his way past his grinning brother. "Shut up, Sam."**

**OoooooooooooOoooOooooooooooooooO**

**The boys were just beginning to think no one was home, when they heard the latch go up and the yellow door swung open. In front of them stood a woman who reminded both Winchesters of Missouri Moseley, only this lady was much bigger and much, much older.**

**Sam recovered his voice first. **

"**Hey." he said with a smile. "We're looking for Theresa Leone."**

**The woman stared at Sam for a heartbeat before her face took on a frown. **

"**Can't help you." she said and began closing the door.**

"**Oh, maybe we have the wrong address?" Sam said, taking a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. "Do you know of anyone around by that name?"**

"**I said I can't help you, boy!" she stated firmly as she slammed the door in Sam's face.**

"**Sweet lady." Dean said as he began to walk away. **

**Sam tore his gaze away from the closed door and began to follow Dean to the car. "Hey! Where are you going?" **

"**No idea. Come on, we're leaving."**

"**What? No Dean, wait." Sam cried trotting along beside his brother. "We can't just leave.**

"**What do you want to do, Sam? There's no one here by that name." Dean replied without slowing down.**

**Sam grabbed his brother by the jacket sleeve making him stop. "We have the wrong address that's all. We just have to find the right one."**

"**Sam, she never heard of Theresa Leone." Dean stated, leaning against the Impala. "How are you going…"**

"**Excuse me! Please wait!"**

**The boys looked up to see an attractive woman coming down the path toward them. Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam and stepped away from the car.**

"**Hi. Are either of you Dean Winchester?" she asked.**

**Dean put on his best smile and stepped forward. "That would be me."**

**The girl beamed at him, obviously relieved. "Oh, thank goodness. I'm Theresa Leone." She said offering a hand.**

**Sam and Dean swapped puzzled looks for a second before Sam stuttered. "But the old lady in the house - well she kind of gave the impression you didn't live here."**

**The woman blushed and smiled apologetically.**

"**I'm sorry," she said. "That was my grandmother. She gets confused sometimes. I was in the garden. Would you guys like to come back up to the house? I have a pot of coffee brewing."**

**Sam glanced at Dean before nodding in acceptance. "Thanks. Coffee would be good."**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooOoooOooooooooooooooooooooO**

**The boys were lead into a big, airy family room. As each took a seat, Theresa disappeared into the kitchen a returned with a tray laden with a coffee pot and mugs. **

"**So, Theresa." Dean began. "What its it that you think we can do for you?"**

"**Call me Tess for one thing." She said smiling."**

"**You said on the phone that some thing was attacking your family?" Sam pushed.**

**Tess sat down in a chair and picked up a mug. **

"**Not my family as such. It's my fiancé, Graham Hilard who seems to be getting the attention from this thing." She frowned, handing Sam a photograph. "This was taken at our friend's wedding. Graham was best man."**

**The picture showed Tess standing with a good-looking twentysomething. Both were smiling warmly into the lens, apparently without a care in the world.**

"**So, this thing?" Sam pushed.**

"**Everything started about a month ago, little things at first. Things like items going missing and turning up in strange places, lights being switched on when no one was home and doors open when they were definitely locked."**

"**How's Graham's memory? Maybe he was just forgetful?" Dean asked.**

"**The boy's just plain stupid if you ask me."**

**Sam and Dean turned to see the elderly woman they'd encountered earlier standing in the doorway. **

"**Momma, come in and say hello to Dean and Sam Winchester." Tess smiled and turned to the brothers. "Boys, this is my grandmother. Everyone around here knows her as Momma. Momma, the boys are going to try and help us get to the bottom of Graham's accidents." **

"**Nothing to get to the bottom of, girl. I told you, he's stupid. And these boys are as dumb as he is if they think any different."**

"**Momma, please! Don't be so rude!" Tess hissed.**

"**I ain't being rude, Theresa. I'm just saying it like it is."**

**As Theresa blushed deeply, she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. **

"**Look, Momma. Eddie just went into the kitchen." Tess said getting to her feet and guiding the old lady out of the room. "He's bound to be hungry again. Why don't you go get him something to eat?"**

**To Dean's amazement the old woman wandered off into the kitchen without an argument and was soon gone from sight.**

"**I'm sorry about that." Tess apologised. "It seems that being 78 years old gives you the right to say whatever you want and to hell with the consequences."**

"**I hear it's one of the perks of getting old." Sam said, laughing the apology off. "Really, it's okay." **

"**Look, Theresa – Tess," Dean leaned forward in his chair. "I get the lights turning themselves on and off. Maybe you have a wiring fault? But from what you've described maybe your fiancé has just had a really bad run of luck? You really believe there are such things as poltergeists?"**

**Theresa Leone stiffened visibly, her eyes losing their warmth as she stared Dean down. After a moment she took a breath.**

"**Let me just make you boys clear on something. My roots are firmly in Orleans. Roots that include black magic, voodoo, demons, ghosts, witches and all. I KNOW there are bad, bad things out there, I know to be frightened of things under my bed. I also know John Winchester's reputation as a hunter goes before him. So when I rang and his voicemail said if I needed help, then to ring you, I knew I wasn't going to be dealing with Dan Ackroyd and Bill Murray. Your father's faith in you was good enough for me."**

**Dean and Sam looked at each other for a long moment, their surprised expression making Tess grin.**

**Eventually, Dean pulled his eyes away from his brother and sat back in his chair.**

"**Okay, Tess Leone. Tell us everything."**

**TBC**


End file.
